So Different, So Alike
by medical-nin
Summary: The one and only, future-to-be Hokage had passed away. Hinata has been changed forever, and she wants to take revenge on the Uchiha. However, what will happen when she falls inlove with the enemy? Sasuke&Hinata--Rated M


_So Different, So Alike _

_Chapter 1,_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I just own this fanfictional story.

**Summary: **"I-I c-can't.. do it.." she struggled out the words softly to herself. Her sunlit eyes were no longer going to look at this world or anybody else the _same_ way.

-Death occurs at the terrible bloody battled field which used to be Konohagakure. Sasuke had escaped once more. The village's only hope and future Hokage had died. The village would never be the same, but who takes it the hardest?

As years pass, the young kunoichi still hurts over her lover with a broken heart. What would she do when she falls hard for the one who took her true love?

What will he do when he realizes how he is changing as he meets her?

Why does her confidence grow around him, and why does his pride become smaller? It's a story about the unwanted change of a **h e a r t**.

_A romance between two heirs. _

**Pairing: **Sasuke&Hinata

_W A R N I N G:_ If you don't like it, don't read. You have the choice to say no. Haters are not welcome.

**a/n:** If this sounds like a familiar, I don't mean to make it like anybody else's. I am sorry to the members who have a similar plot.

-There will be mature (**M**) content involved in this story.

-Mature Hinata may be very slightly out of character. Please bear with me. Who doesn't change even the slightest when they get older?

-Sasuke will be the same, though he will change in "feelings" later on.

More details to come.

-----

A day, by day. A month, by month. It's all the same, it no longer mattered. What did she live for? A broken, sorrowful, bloody cry was all she could hear. What did she live for anymore? That same question she kept asking herself. What the hell does she live for!? She slammed her hand on the small tea-shop table she had been spending hours at, each day. Her life had been changed for ever since that day, the day he died. Every thought, every breath of hers belonged to that one boy. She tried to imagine his face, again. As much as she wanted to see: his wide grin, his cheerful voice, his support, the love for whatever he did, his ninja way, it only made her feel worse. She was to never again see that face, ever.

The heiress wanted to shake these sad, depressing, and painful thoughts away, but she could never. They were haunting her, every day. As if it isn't enough that she cries herself every day. As if it isn't enough that she blames herself for being weak, and unable to save him. She knew she didn't stand a chance, but maybe--No! NO! NO. She sighed as she placed her face in her hands. A soft and yet sharp gasp escaped her softly parted lips. It was a small soft cry of a weary and tired dove. A pure, and innocent but scarred and pained dove.

She felt that she needed to leave now, before she caught any attention. Again. They knew. Oh, yes. Everybody knew that she was still hurting over the loss of the future-to-be but dead Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

The people felt sorry for her, sympathy, pity. 'The poor, young girl.' they would say. She's been through a lot. As much as many of the people she knew tried to help. None of that help got to her. To her _shattered_ heart.

There was something she had wanted to do for a long time.. and she's just waiting for the proper moment.

-----

The adrenaline rushed through her blood as she tried to look around for the male. She sat on a branch and tightly held onto to her feet. She had too. Her chakra was near the end, and her body was hurting. Blood was dripping from her shoulder. She was hit, and every now and then, the cells of her open cut wound would feel a fast and sharp stinging. Slight sparks of the chidori were cutting her delicate arm more, hitting her like the sharp needles they were.

The young girl panted, and every now and then she tried to calm her breath by holding her mouth, only to make it worse. She choked on the metallic taste of blood mixed with venom in her mouth. She couldn't swallow, and for a moment her lungs couldn't reach the natural breeze. She thought she was very near the end of her life, and the sign of her short and hard breaths proved her estimations almost correctly.

She coughed out blood into her hand, this caused her to deactivate her Byakugan.

The Hyuuga pressed her back against the hard tree, as she closed her eyes for a moment trying to relax and maybe regain some energy before he caught up with her completely. Or so she thought. The cost of her next wound with shuriken was because of her lack to pay attention. Not that it was her fault for not paying any attention.

She groaned out her very deepest breath yet, and let out a loud scream as she felt her shoulders' dug into the tree behind her. His throws were merciless. He had caught up her skin and shoulders deep into the harmful wood behind her. Holding her most still then she was.

'The end..' she simply spoke into her head as she tried to reach up with either of her hands to remove the four shuriken in her shoulders. It was painful, since her movement caused to go in deeper and create more deep wounds. The blood just came pouring down like a waterfall. Slower and much more painful.

'I've lost too much blood.. this bleeding cannot be stopped..' she told herself. Her eyes slowly losing their sight. She felt a certain dizziness, her lavender pearls couldn't stay open anymore, and all she could feel in this moment was regret. Regret for wasting all those days of training, regret of falling, regret of losing confidence, and regret of not being able to finish what she had wanted. What she had focused on for the past 4 years.

Taking revenge.

She clenched her teeth, and shut her eyes tightly as she pulled her legs to her body. Holding close. The wind had strangely just picked up and for a moment she lost herself in her own thoughts and feelings. That was until she sensed his presence before her. He had caught up with her, and she could feel his eyes on her. She felt his shadow on her. She felt him sucking her into his aura of power. And it burned.

"Weakling, you've wasted all these years training for nothing.." he spoke to her then, with his blood red eyes shooting at her. Analyzing her movements, and reading her chest and lips pace of breathing. Her eyes were still closed, and for a moment her previous look of intensity was gone. She was calm, and it was almost too calm as if nothing had happened. As if she wasn't even hurt.

She said nothing, though he thought she would. Her lips lied.

He couldn't help himself, as a smirk crossed his lips. There was no laugh, just a nasty smile; as if she was pathetic, ridiculous, and embarrassing. Oh yes, embarrassing. For a heiress she was weak in his eyes. At some point it had caused him to wonder about the Hyuuga clan, and how much they should be ashamed. Ashamed to call someone like her a leader. They truly had fallen low.

"What is it to you? It's not like he ever cared for you. You were practically nothing to him." he told her as he kneeled before her. A hand hanging lazily over his left knee, as the other went through his silky dark hair. Which had a strange and yet modern look which made him to stand out in a unique manner.

She finally opened her eyes at him, glaring intensely. No fear written on her face.

He grunted and allowed his gaze to travel over her broken body, before it returned back to her face. He stared deeply into her eyes but they showed nothing. It almost made him flinch. She was a difficult book to read, and she would have been even more difficult if it wasn't for her emotions. He couldn't figure it out. This made his smirk disappear, and his eyes to turn deadly.

"He was weak, and stupid. Protecting the damn village.." he began to say as he looked at her straight into the eye. "..Some pride he had, dying for people whom never truly cared about his well being. At least not all, they all used him for what he held. Just because he had that strength within him, they decided to play a long with him and be on so-called good terms. All for what? For his wing. In this world, it's every man for himself.. and he was foolish not to see the true world."

This made Hinata grow with fury, her face hardened. And although in pain and unable to see clearly. She didn't care. She didn't care if he hit her, or tortured her. All she cared about is this traitor's words. He had no right, no damn right to speak of a great hero like that.

"You didn't know him! How dare y-you s-speak.. about him like that! You didn't know what he stood for! Y-you're the one who's blind! If that's how you see the w-orld—" she couldn't finish her sentence because of the sudden movement she made which made her wince in pain. She kept on losing more blood, and by far, her beautiful and bright lavender short vest had lost its colour and was crimson instead.

The Uchiha male let out a low, cruel laugh as he got closer to the female.

"My, my. Defensive are we? Why is that I wonder? Is it because I used to be like a brother to him? Or is it because you are still inlove with him?" he let his eyes widen with amusement, as he let out another much louder laugh. "You are still not over his death. Even though he never cared about you, he never saw you. You were just a shadow to him, who followed him around out of desperation." he told her the truth, right in her face. And it hurt, oh, it hurt deeply.

Hinata's heart was filled with pain even more hurtful emotionally rather then physical. He was a bastard. Yes, he was. She could feel, hot misty tears run down her cheeks. These tears only caused her lose more of her poor vision, and her head suddenly began to hurt. She couldn't take it anymore, and used every last of her strength to scream out and pull herself away from the tree. Not caring about skin, blood, shoulders, or tears. She aimed straight for him with all her might. She wanted to rip him in half. And if anyone would have seen her then, would never believe their eyes at the sight. Who knew she had a side like that? Even so, he caught her fast enough by the chin and tugged her close to him. He let his other hand travel up her throat and held a kunai by it.

She groaned out at the cold blade and winced at her hanging arms. She could no longer move, she hadn't had the strength.

"B-bastard.." she managed to choke out, as blood ran from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were filling up with tears as she softly choked out sobs in front of her enemy.

Sasuke stared at her and held her still, just watching as her crystal tears mixed with her crimson blood. He felt the moisture on his fingers.

"You took him away from m-me.." she sobbed out weakly. She was a begging soul, begging to be put out of her misery. "Y-you made my life dark.. y-you.." she said as she trembled in his arms. Her body had lost its warmth and she looked like a broken porcelain doll.

"..You took my everything from me.. w-what I lived for, wha-at gave me hope.."

Her voice was cracking, and she had completely lost her whole strength, and yet somehow she managed to whisper the last few words she had wanted to say.

"That's why I despise you.. killing you was the reason of my existence.." she spoke before finally collapsing as her final tears crashed with his kunai knife.

He stood still, holding her delicate figure. Just watching her, watching her lips where those strong words he knew very well came from. His mind wondered, and repeated the words and the way she said them in his mind. This moment here, with her, with him like this, it will be marked in his mind. Maybe for eternity.

Those words made him realize how indifferent they were. That when he made a decision he didn't understand why he did. He didn't understand his body's movements. He just did what he did. No thoughts, no regrets. Yet.

He took her with him.

----

For the next 2 days, he was taking care of her. However, not before he had one of his group members take care of her. By now, Sasuke had established a secret organization and he was the leader of it. He had Hinata's wounds taken care of, and he managed to spare time and visit her. He had made it clear that he wants no one (especially the men) to visit her. Karin and a couple more medical-nins were told to do and check on her three times a day. See if she were awake.

Finally when she woke up she was greeted by a girl named Sora and Karin, the leader of the meds in Eagle. Hinata was taken by surprise and quickly got up only to be pushed roughly down by Karin. "Do not get up so fast! We worked hard to heal your wounds!" she yelled at the girl. Making Sora jump behind her, and groan under her breath at Karin's high pitched voice.

"W-whe--?" she tried to speak but her throat was really dry and she couldn't speak. She felt pain in her arms and her chest. She winced in pain which made Karin roll her eyes. "You fool, you opened one of your wounds again." she said as she put a hand to her hip and glared down at Hinata with her crimson hues, watching her like a parasite.

"Sora'll take care of you, I have some other business I need to attend." She excused herself and turned to Sora with a glance of annoyance. "What are you staring at! Get to work." she snapped her fingers before leaving and slamming the door on her way out.

Sora looked at Hinata whom tried to sit up ever so slightly.

"You shouldn't move." she told her quietly as she helped her with placing a pillow behind Hinata's head to give her a second level which help her look up around more and see more of the room rather then trying to torture herself while sitting up on her elbows.

"You were brought here by leader, he told us to take care of you." she spoke softly as she sat down beside the frightened girl.

Hinata honestly had no idea of anything that was said to her. It's like the information she was told went over her head. Speaking of head, she had a terrible head ache and her vision was still unclear. All she recognized was that the room was dark, no windows, and there was no furniture except of the bed she currently laid on.

"Would you like some water?" was the question Sora asked. From that point the Hyuuga girl felt more comfortable with girl. She found an understanding person in her. She got a sweet and sincere vibe from her, plus she was respectful but not just because she was younger.

Sora had bright blue eyes and soft crystal blue, almost white hair. Hinata wondered what she was doing in a place like this, with these people. These enemies. She tried to find a reason as the girl brought a small cup with water, and helped her drink it because she wasn't allowed to move.

"Arigatou, Sora-chan." The Hyuuga said quietly as a beautiful smile crossed her lips. She was really grateful to young girl, and obviously knew she wasn't doing whatever she did to help her just because it was her duty. She was kind by heart.

The younger female smiled, and blushed cutely. Bowing before Hinata, just in time before Sasuke opened the door, without any warning. It seemed that Sora knew he was coming because she left quickly qwithout saying anything else.

Hinata watched as Sasuke approached. His male features looking dark against the light, though his muscles could be defined by the light since he wore a chest open sleeveless traditional shirt. She couldn't really see his onyx eyes or facial features which made her nervous. She was frightened by him, and especially now since she was weak and practically open for him to kill her, if he wanted too.

By open, what is meant is that she is wounded, has no weapons, and has no cloths on which made her freak out at some point. Now she was really embarrassed and tugged on the covers up to her neck.

This motion seemed to have amused Sasuke to the point where he smirked and let out a low masculine chuckle. His laughter made chills up and down her spine as she heard him. Even through pain there was something that drove her mind to thoughts she'd never thought she'd think of. Especially about _him_. It was so strange and she needed to pull herself together, or it would become too dangerous. Too, too dangerous.

"Don't think that you'd get a chance to escape." he said as he allowed himself to approach her and sit on the bed. Looking towards the door, with him bent over and each of his hands hanging on his knees, locked. Hinata nervously tightened a fist. He can't stop her. She'd still have to try or else she may become a missing-nin. Her family must be worried. It's been what? How many days? She couldn't remember and it scared so dearly.

"W-what do you want with me?" she asked, getting straight to the point as she tried to cover herself more, and pulled her legs away from me. Not forgetting what he did to her. Her voice held an angry tone, and he noticed that but chose to ignore it. He gave a cold glare towards the door as he allowed his silky hair fall in front of his face. As if he was thinking painful thoughts or thinking over a painful decision.

"You needn't know." he said to her as he got up ever so slowly. Cautious over making a movement to harm her. The only question was, why? She obviously didn't anything to him, and yet he saved her life after almost killing her.

He walked towards the door, and she couldn't help but observe his figure and how he has changed from way before. From the past days when they were all Genin, until now.

She noticed the rustling of his cloths stop, meaning he had stopped. He had his hand on the handle but he didn't dare to open the door yet. This made the naked kunoichi slightly nervous.

"You needn't fear me, Hyuuga. You are the only person I'd said this to." he spoke more coolly and before she knew it he was gone. Right before her eyes, before she could move, before she could take a breath, before she could do anything. Those words left her in wonder.

What does he mean by this?

----

**a/n: **Review and I'd update faster guys! I hope you enjoyed this first Chapter. Please bear with me. I am a new writer. I know it's pretty short for a first damn chapter. Well, it looked long on my computer. Anyway, though.. I want to hear what you guys are truly like.. freakin' thinking. I am serious, I never thought I'd be making a Sasuke & Hinata fanfiction. I just decided to try it. However, yeah. I am honestly going to work longer on my chapters from now on. Once again. Gomen! Do enjoy my first creation.


End file.
